LBR Invasion
by sweetaznfreak
Summary: We were just trying to make school history, why is that so wrong? SO now, they ship us off to a "normal" aka a LBR school, or whatever you call it. Awwful right? Will the HARTS and the Pretty Committee still rule? DISCONTINUED, SORRY FOR INCONVENIENCE


**_Okay I've been wanting to write a fan fiction for the clique for a REALLY REALLY long time. Believe me, my computer is just so annoying, it's making it impossible to do!! anyway, This is the first chappie so excuse the suckishness of my story! :) Enjoy! 3_**

* * *

**Westchester Day Academy, Westchester**

**Principal Greene's Office**

**September 25th**

**3:11 PM**

"I can't believe it!" Principal Greene fumed. She paced back and forth behind her desk with an angry expression. " School started just a couple weeks ago and you already do such an outrageous thing!" The Pretty Committee and the boys winced at her tone. Massie Block exchanged looks with Derick Harrington, this wasn't what they had planned to happen when they prepared their little 'stunt' with their friends.

"I looked through all your files in your previous school and it looks like all these young ladies, originally got expelled from Octavian Country Day in Seventh grade," she stated with a glare," I can't imagine that, oh wait, I think can."

"But they let us back in!" Dylan protested, arms crossed. The Pretty Committee nodded in agreement to their friend's statement.

Principal Greene glared at them and they instantly returned to their earlier fear filled state. " And I don't see why they did, you didn't change from then and it shows!"

"So are we off the hook?" Josh asked with a slight smile. Alicia jabbed him and he yelped out an,"Ow!"

Principal Greene's glare intensified and laughed bitterly," Why of course, just let men off the hook just like that!" She put her face closer to Josh's. Josh gulped nervously." Not in your short teen life!"she snapped.

"So what are you going to do to us?"Massie questioned calmly, she couldn't let her friends and most importantly Principal Greene know that she was actaully fazed by this. Which in reality, was the truth.

"Well , considering the crime I'll make sure that all of you get what you deserve,"she snapped as she stomped out of the office. The teenagers exchanged confused looks. Why did their principal just leave her office. With 10 people that just tricked their teachers into thinking that there was no school that day. Any person would be confused. Suddenly the door opened to reveal their principal looking pretty embarrassed but still ticked off. "You are all dissmissed and are to wait for your parent's arrival in the auditorium for a meeting with me and the counseler."

They all filed out of the office with little or no sound. However, once reaching the auditorium sighed and sat on the seats and sighed.

"We're doomed I tell you!"Kristen wailed burrying her face in her hands."DOOMED!"

"We're not doomed,"Massie snapped. She sighed,"Yet." Claire put a comforting hand on her shoulder,"It's going to be okay."

"It won't be when Greene gets through with us,"Chris muttered. It was true, they had all heard rumors about Principal Greene and how she punished kids in the worst way possible. And in Derick's mind, they weren't about to.

"Well, who cares?"Derick stood up to make his point clearer,"Whatever she does, it won't faze us right?" Everyone grinned at him and nodded admiring his confidence.

"What if she gets rid soccer?"Alicia put in suddenly. Kristen and the guys all gasped and started to wail,"NOT SOCCER!"

"They're not going to get rid of soccer,"Massie said reassuringly to all of them."At least, as long as we have a say in it."

"My dad loves soccer, he'll sue Principal Greene if she ever tries to kick you guys off the team," Alicia reassured smiling at Josh. Cam smiled gratefully but still nervously played with a piece of candy in his hand.

"But you all have to admit, this was the best prank ever pulled in Weschester Day Academy!"Chris stated and gave each of them a knowing glance. They all muttered a "yeah" or "true" and smiled.

"We'll be remembered in school history!"Dylan realized and squeeled in excitement. They all stared at her and shook their heads with looks that read 'weird'.

"Great isn't it?"Cam sighed,"Too bad we're not going to be alive when people from the future discover this." Everyone but Massie and Derick nodded their heads sadly. It was true. They had pulled what most aspired to do at Westchester Day Academy and succeeded with flying colours. It was just too bad that the principal wasn't the kind that had a sense of humor.

"Would all of you just quit it!" Massie and Derick yelled in unison. They both stood up and exchanged looks then nodded."You guys have no confidence in yourselves anymore!" Derick pointed out. Massie nodded with her arms crossed,"Get a grip, we did an ah-mazing prank and you guys just ruined the fun."

Kristen frowned,"But what are we supposed to be confident about?" She stood up to face Massie and Derick with a glare. "Open your eyes, we're about to get in trouble with Principal Greene and for all you know we could get expelled again!"

"So, big deal we-"Kristen cut off Massie, which she wouldn't normally do but considering the circumstances. Kristen's face was turning red and she was getting angrier by what Derick and Massie were saying. Maybe they didn't get punished as much as she did but they should at least care about the rest of them Maybe the rest of their friends weren't easily let off the hook. "It is a big deal Massie, the big deal is that after what happened today, if she expells us again I'll..."

"You'll what?" Claire asked softly. She could tell that Kristen was very serious at the moment. And what she was saying was true. Claire would be in the biggest trouble imaginable when her parents found out about what they had did. Especially with the guys, they would never let her hang out with Cam ever again.

Kristen sighed,"I'll never be allowed to see you guys again, and you guys may not care but-" Alicia and Dylan's eyes widened and they looked to Massie to see what she might be thinking at the moment.

Massie looked at Kristen indecorously."What makes you think we won't care?"Massie demanded marching up to her best friend. "A Pretty Commitee member in danger calls for instant back-up, which in our case are these guys."

"Us?!"All the males chorused suprised. Massie shot them a 'do or die look'. They laughed nervously,"Yeah, us."

Kristen snivelled," Really?"Massie nodded with a grin. The other Pretty Committee members smiled and went to hug Kristen. Kristen was smiling from ear to ear," Thanks you guys."

Kemp started making gagging nosies,"Since when are we getting so mushy?" Massie glared at him,"Since now Hurley, if you don't help out, then your chances with Kristen drop to zero." Kemp started to blush lightly as he stared down at his sneakers. Kristen was also blushing lightly as the rest of their friends smirked.

"So what's the plan Block?"Derick questioned.

Massie tapped her chin as she paced,"Well, the crisis actually is that Kristen will never be allowed to be around the Pretty Committee or you guys so..." Everyone stared at her expectantly."So..?"They all repeated. "Sooo, all we have to do is convince her parents that she HAS to hang out with us,or she'll...she'll...uh.."Massie looked to them for ideas as if they were supposed to and they forgot the plan.

"I'll get bad grades!"Kristen finished exitedly as she jumped up and down. Massie nodded in aproval as she dusted off her hands,"Exactly!"

"But, we need to plan ahead, what if that doesn't work?"Josh asked.

"Point,"Alicia stated with her finger up in the air.

"Well..."Dylan started trailing off.

"There they are!" They all turned to the source of the voice and what sounded like a group of people. "Oh no,"Claire moaned quietly as she tried to hide behind Kristen and Dylan.

"Kristen Gregory, why on earth would you do such a thing?" demanded, she was clearly angry. So were much of the parents present. "Hi mom,"Kristen greeted nervously.

"We've decided on a punishment which I may not agree with but what the majority of the parents think is a suitable punishment,"Principal Greene anounced. The school counseler stepped forward with a bright smile that made the whole group shiver slightly.

"We thought that this,"she paused."Wrong act that you have all done is a sign to all of us." Cam frowned,"A sign?" The Counseler nodded,"Yes young man, a sign." She started smiling again,"A sign that tells us that all of you have become too spoiled and now have the power to do more than just trick teachers into thinking there was no school but maybe do something worse."

"Spoiled?"All 10 teenagers repeated confused. Okay maybe some of them were spoiled, true. But this prank didn't have anything to do with being spoiled at all! I mean, they did it to get into Westchester Day History. It was normal teen stuff, well for Westchester teenagers that is.

"So, as your punishment, to try and get rid of your spoiled attitudes, we're sending all of you to another school,"Principal Greene answered with a smirk.

"Rockwell High School,"Their counseler anounced with a smile.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**_There, DONE! LALALA!! LOL sorry for that. So anyway Review review review!!!! :D Thanks for reading and please keep on waiting for updates! ^^ Done, done and done!!_**


End file.
